DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS ? ABSTRACT Developmental funds from institutional, state and philanthropic sources have been critically important in the growth of the Stephenson Cancer Center (SCC) since its inception. Over the past five years, the SCC has utilized developmental funds to advance the following key research priorities defined in the SCC's 2012-2016 Strategic Plan: 1) stimulating transdisciplinary and collaborative science within the SCC's programs; 2) advancing scientific findings through the development pipeline into NCTN and other trials; 3) conducting research to address cancer health disparities among underserved populations in Oklahoma; 4) supporting early-stage clinical investigators who are actively involved in the SCC's clinical science effort; and 5) investing in new emerging technologies and technical services to support programmatically aligned cancer research at the SCC. All decisions concerning the allocation of developmental funds ultimately rest with the SCC Director, who meets with his senior leadership team biweekly to discuss new research opportunities and potential allocation of resources for intramural grants, recruitment, and investments in new technologies. Intramural pilot grants supported by developmental funds have played a major role in advancing the SCC's mission and goals, providing the means for the SCC to pursue new research opportunities and achieve broad strategic objectives as well as providing the means for program leaders to achieve targeted scientific objectives. The SCC has strategically utilized developmental funds through competitively awarded pilot project and directed-funding mechanisms, including a major team-based award mechanism to support multi-PI projects with high potential of leading to PPG submissions, to stimulate research and enhance transdisciplinary collaborations. Over the past five years (CY2012-2016), the SCC has awarded 59 pilot grants, with a total award amount of $3,910,492. To date, these grants have resulted in 106 peer-reviewed publications and $28,227,492 (total, direct cost) in extramural sponsored research funding (as of 4/15/17). Developmental funds have allowed the SCC to establish and enhance research infrastructure, including the Biostatistics and Research Design, Tissue Pathology, Molecular Biology and Cytometry Research, and Mobile Health Technology Shared Resources. For the upcoming five-year period, the SCC is requesting developmental funds to support the growth of a Patient-Derived Xenograft and Preclinical Therapeutics (PDX- PCT) Core housed at the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF), the SCC's proposed consortium partner. Established in 2015, this Core provides SCC investigators and other campus investigators with high- quality services for basic and translational cancer research, drug discovery and personalized cancer therapy. The goal is to develop the PDX-PCT Core into a formal shared resource within a five-year timeframe.